Das Vierte Reich
|connectedresources = |bonusresources = }} Das Vierte Reich is a very large and older nation at 723 days old with citizens primarily of German ethnicity whose religion is Christianity. Its technology is first rate and its citizens marvel at the astonishing advancements within their nation. Its citizens pay extremely high taxes and many despise their government as a result. The citizens of Das Vierte Reich work diligently to produce Iron and Sugar as tradeable resources for their nation. It is a mostly neutral country when it comes to foreign affairs. It will usually only attack another nation if attacked first. It believes nuclear weapons are necessary for the security of its people. The military of Das Vierte Reich has been positioned at all border crossings and is arresting all drug traffickers. Das Vierte Reich allows its citizens to protest their government but uses a strong police force to monitor things and arrest lawbreakers. It's borders are closed to all forms of immigration. Das Vierte Reich believes in the freedom of speech and feels that it is every citizens right to speak freely about their government. The government gives foreign aid when it can, but looks to take care of its own people first. The government of Das Vierte Reich will trade with any other country regardless of ethical consequences. History Das Vierte Reich, founded by the great leader Augustus Ymir Brutus (known to foes only as AllYourBase), was formed at the last date (31st) of the third month (March) of the Common Era of 2006. As a brand new and indepedent state, it struggled to survive fighting off many raiders and aggressors. Dictatorship was the key to survival and Augustus knew that his newly formed state would only survive with the rule of an iron fist and a harden military police. For a while, he was correct and his people prospered, but danger was eminent thriving upon newly formed nations and then it struck. It's first official war was nothing more than a brief skirmish of battles against an invader that was offended by its name. It is rumored that the invader called upon friendly forces to engage in battle with Das Vierte Reich but failed. DVR's economy struggled but surpassed the enemy's and threw the invading foe into anarchy. The invader was so badly damaged that within the course of the next few weeks, it broke down and disappeared altogether. However, DVR wasn't completely unscathed. It's people called upon for better security and more protection as it began to rebuild its infrastructure. DVR figured it had no other choice than to join up with an alliance of friends. The Great Alliances The story continues. Following the war, DVR soon received word that many of its friends, during the pre-formation period, had joined and formed a most promising alliance. They called themselves... LUEnited Nations For a while, LUEnited Nations was a very interesting alliance. A band of friendly members that offered excellent protection. Sometime around June 2006, Augustus decided that it was time to remove the dictatorship and move towards a more generalized "People's Government" i.e. democracy. His panel of expert advisers (lawyers, doctors, politicians, Time's Top 20) decided to take it slow and move towards a Monarchy. Augustus agreed and he was automatically elected for a life-term. July struck and Augustus decided it was time to also take a more "active" position in his alliance. He addressed LUEnited Nations, LN for short, and started his campaign of Minister of Foreign Affairs addressing many issues such as better organization, nationalism, and hypothetical attacks on the alliance (such as by NPO). The whole of LN laughed at the latter scenario stating that Augustus would never reach power if he remained this "stupid." The Great War Approximately a week later, the Great War struck the alliance, where ironically, NPO attacked LN. Augustus kept his mouth shut about the politics aspect throughout the entire war attempting to organize what forces remained left as members started "jumping off" the sinking ship. Approximately a month-two later, the war ended in favor of LN - the CoaLUEtion - but the damage had been significant to them. From there, things pretty much returned to normal. Augustus made one final attempt at a run for power at LN pointing out the flaws and the irony that had just taken place but the LN council were far too stubborn and emotional to listen and admit to their mistakes. Augustus left in search of a new alliance. Global Alliance and Treaty Organization Towards the end of August, Augustus decided that the Global Alliance and Treaty Organization or GATO would be his best bet at finding a new alliance capable of real protection. He immediately enrolled and was accepted as a full member taking note to keep his participation in politics quiet for the time being. From there, things went extremely smooth and quiet - no more "Great Wars," no more drama on the Cyberverse Internet (Forums), just complete respect and honor from one alliance to another. Things in GATO went pretty smooth as well - friendly members, plenty of aid, and a competent council as well - things that an alliance should be about. There were a few times Augustus was called upon to fight in the name of GATO against rogues with other GATO allies but they were minor skirmishes with long lost records. The Cyberverse's first year had ended. Second Great War Augustus had woken up to the sounds of bombs dropping outside his nation. DVR's military was already at high alert - defcon 2. A brief communiqué had confirmed Augustus's worst dream - the Second Great War had begun. Quickly getting into touch with his allies at GATO, Augustus had prepped the war machine and attacked the enemies directed by GATO. More communiqué messages had revealed that Augustus's former alliance had gotten into more trouble than before and had taken part in a brand new war. The allies of LN of GOONS were quick to help friends in need and as a result, the war continued to escalate. Fighting on three different fronts, DVR had managed to eliminate three different foes but had taken substantial damage to itself. The nation had turned into anarchy, chaos, and rage but this leader had managed to take three of its enemies with him. He fought bravely and was rewarded fairly despite losing. He had received a good bit of war reparations as the alliance had begun to rebuild itself. Things once again returned to normal and the battles cries were finally silent. Third Great War A short time had passed and the citizens of DVR were faced with yet another war. This time, it was a war for its survival, the Third Great War. Three enemies attacked DVR silently at night and sent it into anarchy. By the morning, DVR attempted to counterattack with virtually nothing - its troops were all killed in the initial attack, its airforce was completely ashes save bombers, tanks and missiles were nonexistent, the only option that remained was to either fire weapons of great destruction or leave GATO. The attackers - \m/ - were accepting surrender and your word to never return to GATO. Augustus remained determined to fight for GATO but what more could he do - launch infrastructure at them? Using nuclear weapons were highly frowned upon and as a result accepted the very last thing he could have - sign the surrender document. Fortunately, the document was very poorly written and never stated anything about continued involvement in the war. Tri-Color Federation Being recruited from the surrender thread by jkush of Jew City, Augustus jumped onto the Tri-Color Federation for protection from raiders as he struggled to get his economy back into shape. For the brief time he was with TCF, he met some very nice people which he attempted to persuade to fight in the war but unfortunately failed. By the week's end, much hesitation spread throughout DVR whether or not to emerge back into the war. Calls from allies (Blue Saxophone of Shadow Falls and kammy1221 of Epiphone) had ultimately shifted the balance and Augustus had recreated the once powerful DVR War Machine. As TCF was not a part of the war, Augustus had to pick a new side (non GATO) to fight with, in the aid of his comrades. National Alliance of Arctic Countries To keep a short story short, Augustus needed a side to fight for and allies to plan with. In short, he joined the National Alliance of Arctic Countries or NAAC and continued fighting for Aegis forces. Third Great War (Cont'd) The aggressor pounded his friendlies with missiles, troops, and tanks. They needed immediate help or they would face eminent anarchy. However, as promised, the DVR military had arrived at the border of New Reverie, a nation thousands of strength stronger than DVR. The attack had begun at midnight but due to a system's malfunction, it failed with only a few missiles getting in. By the next morning, many more missiles flew back between the great nations, many soldiers had died and ultimately no goal was established. Approximately 1000 infra had been lost between each nation over the course of several days when talks emerged - Blue Saxophone, kammy1221, New Reverie, and Augustus had agreed to end the war about two weeks before its official end. New Reverie went his way however Blue Saxophone, kammy1221, and Augustus decided to form an alliance befriending all and keeping neutral for the time being. Alaskan Border Patrol The Alaskan Border Patrol started off great. Many proud nations knew each other and continued to recruit many others as well as friends and foes from long before. Kammy1221 became the protector of the entire alliance, Augustus became the Minister of Defense, and handed the Deputy Minister of Defense title to Blue Saxophone. The alliance grew to nearly 100,000 strength before the week's end and continued growing. By the end of next week, the Third Great War had officially ended with the demise of several great alliances. This boosted the ABP roster to over 100 proud nations at an overall strength of nearly 500,000 total. The Alaskan Folly Alliance of the Brotherhood Following the Alaskan Folly, the downfall of ABP, and the numerous conferences between NPO officials, Augustus was finally in good stance amongst his neighbors... well, almost. He was ordered to handle NPO's war reparations to Alliance Of the Brotherhood from the Third Great War. He accepted. He was also ordered to have someone watch over him for the next two months to ensure no more "mishaps" would occur. He also accepted. He owes both his citizens' and nation's life to RossGarner of Rome_ for helping him fix his problems with NPO. Since then, he found a warm spot amongst his AoB's comrades and decided to remain there for the time being. The Shadowhood Merger of AoB and their newest friends, the Shadow Council. For more information, visit the Shadowhood. During his administration at TSH, DVR commanded TSH's military divisions against CMEA and Golden Sabres during the Unjust War. The conflict was a TSH & allies victory. Later, TSH merged with GAT-ITEC to form Echelon. Echelon During the beginnings of Echelon, DVR continued to serve as Minister of Defense for the initial 2–3 months. After his reign (of terror) concluded, he stepped down and became an Echelon regular.